1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a storage apparatus including a storage including a control unit and an additional storage medium. and a method of stopping an operation of a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage apparatuses including a basic storage device including a control unit for controlling external access and a storage medium, and an add-on storage device including an additional storage medium, in which a large capacity can be realized by connecting the add-on storage device to the basic storage device, have been available.
Since the basic storage device and the add-on storage device can be implemented as separate devices, the power supply of the basic storage device and the power supply of the add-on storage device are generally separately managed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339853 discloses a technique in which a basic storage device is provided with a function of managing the power supply of an add-on storage device so that the basic storage device can provide unified management of its power supply and the power supply of the add-on storage device is known. According to this technique, for example, once a user presses a stop button of the basic storage device, the operation of the basic storage device which is in operation is stopped and the operation of the add-on storage device which is in operation is also stopped.
This technique may not require a user to press a stop button of each of a plurality of add-on storage devices that are in operation to stop the operation of the plurality of add-on storage devices to improve operability. Preventing an occurrence of failure in a storage apparatus due to accidental termination of an add-on storage device caused by an accident such as a user's erroneous operation when the storage apparatus is being accessed from the outside may also be achieved.
This technique can f be used so a storage apparatus having connected therein an add-on storage device does not include a start button or stop button. Therefore, the cost required to provide a start button or stop button on an add-on storage device can be reduced, and risk of erroneous operation for an add-on storage device reduced.
However, where a basic storage device, for example, performs unified power-supply management, there can be problems, for example, in that if the basic storage device has failed, e operation of an add-on storage device in operation may not be stopped.